Missing You : The Phoenix Never Dies
by Myssie 71
Summary: Bowen dies on the Second Great War , Madison raises her Five yr old son alone, What Happens when someone is lurking her and her son, who will save them on time?......................Rating has now been changed to Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Missing you Phoenix Never Dies, Neither our love By Melissa 

Summary :  
Bowen is killed during the second Great Battle, that same evening Madison gives Birth to to their First Son Nicholas Bowen of Briarwood.  
What Happens when Bowen returns after 5 years he's been dead.

Chapter One 5 years ago :  
It has been the year of the Great Battle, Bowen and the Rangers continued to fight Diacon, The New Master of the Underworld. Since the destruction of the sealed door, Diacon and his army made their way thru the doors and began to destroy any human they came too.  
Udonna and Alianbow managed to calm me due to my pregnancy. But I was frightened to lose Bowen . I was close to my due date , that was when the war began.

That evening:  
WATCH OUT!" yelled Malachi Bowen looked back as he now motioned himself from the styxiods weapon."Kyai!!!!" screamed Noah as he did his final attack on the group of styxiods as he looked back seeing Xander in a hurtle with a two group of styxiods. "Mind if I join" said Noah as he now attacked the First group of Styxiods.

"Hurry, we have no time we have to send them back to the underground now !" Yelled Adriana.  
"She's right, we can't no longer hold them off!" yelled Xander.

Bowen now looked back as he sighed, "Alright, with all the power we have guys, ready!" screamed Bowen.

Bowen, Adriana, Xander, Noah and Vida forced their powers as they now drove the evil back into the depths of the Underworld .

without an hesitant sight, Diacon managed to slither his hand as he struck Bowen straight into the chest as he now went down onto his knees.

"BOWEN"

The team mates screamed out as they now forced the darkness back into the doors as Clare appeared to Seal the Gates once and for all.

They ran to their Leader as Noah knelt down seeing Bowen's eyes opened

He slowly raised his right hand over to them as he now closed them , "I failed to protect you Bowen of Briarwood," he whispered.  
the snow was now filled with dark Red blood as Noah slowly picked up Bowen and walked back to the Castle .

Vida and Adriana rounded up Starlyght and the other Unicorns as they walked. All four didn't speak to one another as they now mourned for their letter.

Meanwhile back Briarwood Castle :

I cried out in pain as she pushed one last time , "IT"S A BOY!" The Son of the Phoenix" smiled the midwife.

"A New life is reborn tonight" she added . " Born at twelve o clock midnyght of Two thousand and Seven" she finished  
she slumped back as she now rested as she closed her eyes , she suddenly heard screaming as she looked to Lady Udonna whom was inside the Bedroom with Madison made her way out as she wondered what was going on, she patted Madison slightly as she now walked out as she met her husband half way.

"whats going On?" she asked as she now looked over her husbands shoulder as she noticed her son  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Oh, no no no no," she sobbed.  
Alianbow held his wife tightly as she cried, " I have to inform The Princess" said Daggeron.

Alianbow sighed. "It's not the right time to tell the Princess anything yet" said Alianbow

"Tell me what?" asked Madison.

"Princess what are you doing out of bed?" asked Daggeron.

" Come Princess, you need rest " said Daggeron.  
He managed his way inside as he walked with Madison as Alianbow and his wife now Followed. there I laid just looking to him wondering where Bowen was.

she looked to Udonna as she spoke. "Udonna , why are you crying?" she asked  
"Madison, I have some bad news" said Alianbow.  
"What?...Is it V?...Bowen? " I began.  
Alianbow Nodded. "Is he alright?" I asked.  
"No, Bowen...Bowen is dead" said Alianbow.

The news sunk into Madison as tears now swelled upon her eyes.

"He...He...He can't be, We spoke just before he left. he said he be returning to me today" I told him as she suddenlt felt weak as her knees gave out on her.

Daggeron suddenly caught her as he now picked her up and laid her in bed.

One Week Later:

The Burial took place at briarwood cemetary , Bowen's body was burried inside the Mausleum where the other warriors and Rangers were burried.

I never knew there was so many warriors.

"Today we have come to bury Prince Nicholas Bowen of Briarwood, Loving Husband, honorable Leader. none of use never thought that we be burying our Friend", Began Xander.

with her head lowered as tears flowed from her eyes, Madison stood at the glass casket revealing Nick his Mystic White Uniform.

"I Love you Nick" she whispered.

Udonna now arrived at her side . "Baby Nicholas needs his mother right about now" she said as she broke the silence.

Madison looked to Udonna then to her son. "He looks so much like Bowen" said Madison.

"Yes he does," smiled Udonna as she now handed the infant to Madison.

"Come , It's time to go home" she added as they now both turned and walked away from Bowen's casket.

with the Flash of Red Bowen's body disappeared.

That evening:

"You promised, you promised you come home to me Bowen" I cried.

" You know M'lady there is a saying that when a Phoenix Dies, It Comes back reborn" said Cashia.

Madison looked to Cashia as she now given her a assuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing you :  
The Phoenix Never Dies, Neither Our Love By Melissa

5 yrs later:  
Cemetary of Briarwood:

There i stood at the entrance of the mausolium,me and Nicholas Median at the entrance as i drew a big sigh. he now tugged onto my cloak as we now entered inside,he looked around with an amazement look of what he saw that surrounded him.  
Nicholas looked to the solid statues of the linage of The Fallen Kings and Princes that were the leaders from King Lorthian, King Malkia, Lord Uranthos, as it continued til it reached his father Prince Bowen of Briarwood.  
tears trickled down my cheeks as Nicholas removed his grasped from my hand as he walked over to his father's crypt. "Daddy" he said for the First time in two years he hasn't spoke.  
But What made him remember his father, what made him say "Daddy",I thought.  
I removed my hood as i revealed myself and placed a Red Rose with a Blue one,"We Miss you Bowen"I whispered in a soft tone.

"How sweet", said a Female's voice.  
I looked up as I stood behind Nicholas.  
"Awww, A Mermaid protecing her offspring, how sweet" said the female.  
"Who are you ?" I asked.  
"I am here for the one who bares the Phoenix" answered the female.  
"You are not getting my son"" I told the female as I now reached for Nicholas.  
"Ohh , come on now Madison, Let's not play games, I am not in the mood right now" said the Female.

"I don't think so , "FINISHIO!" yelled out Madison as they disappeared and reappeared within the forest of Briarwood.

We ran deep into the forest as I was now flown back away from Nicholas. "MOMMY!" he cried out.  
As I landed on the ground i grunted in pain, I looked to see Nicholas whom was running to me, as I saw foot soldiers right behind him.  
"NICHOLAS!!! Behind you " I screamed.  
Some how the foot soldiers held their ears , but I didn't know why. I looked to my son as I noticed that it was him as he had the screech cry of the Phoenix.  
once they removed their hands from me, I rushed over to Nicholas and carried him away from the soldiers.  
suddenly a dozen of crows appeared as they attacked us. I screamed in pain as I hurtled under Nicholas's small body, but still they managed to attack him upon his face.  
Nicholas cried as I too, all of a sudden i heard a loud cry as it appeared. another cry of the Phoenix. as all the crows now disappeared into thin air.

He managed to look back as he now let out a scream 


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You :  
The Phoenix Never Dies, Neither Does our Love By Melissa

Chapter Three:

Nicholas cried continuesly . I looked up there I saw a hooded figure as it stood aside to us.

As I stood and picked up Nicholas as I now turned and came face to Face with Alia The Dark Sorceress of The Underworld.  
"Now, give me the boy and I'll let him and you live" said Alia.  
"Over my dead body" Said Madison.  
"I can arrange that!" snapped Alia.  
" I want the son of the Phoenix, and I want him NOW!" she added.

"And you won't have him!"screamed out a male's voice.

I looked at the cloaked Figure as he now walked towards me and Nicholas as he protected us. I slowly held him tightly as he cried and bled. "hurt Mommy" he cried.  
I was using my cloak to stop the bleeding as I looked to the hooded figure.  
He now walked over to Alia now face to face.

"Give me the boy," said Alia.  
"And why would I do that?,Asked the cloaked figure.

"why do you question my authority when this boy holds the key to The Gates of the Underworld" said Alia.  
The Cloaked Figure laughed. "Are you sure about that, this chyld holds the key, when I have it" said the figure.  
still unrevealed he smiled under his hood as he now stood in a fighting stance as he looked to Alia.

Alia laughed."You want to fight me?", she questioned.  
"why not, just stop your taling " he grinned .  
Alia now attacked first as she now missed her target as the hooded figure just laughed.  
"Argh!" growled Alia as she landed on her feet.  
The hooded figure now attacked as he aimed his foot upon her chest as she now flew back hitting her back against the three limb.

Madison and Nicholas just stood there . As Alia growled.  
"I'll come back for the boy, I promise you he will be ours to kill for the key" said Alia as she now disappeared back unto the Underworld.

Matched now watched as she looked to her son, his tiny face was now scratched up.  
"Are you alright Nicholas" she asked.  
"Mommy it hurts" said Nicholas. "I know baby, Im sorry, Mommy tried to protect you ,I failed." said Madison.

"No , Mommy you did not, you did your best to protect me, if only Daddy was here, he would of kicked her butt", said Nicholas.

The hooded figure now looked back seeing Madison and the boy, he sighed as he walked over to them.  
"We must leave from here," he spoke.  
"We are not leaving with you " said Madison.

"well, you are going to have to for now, because look" he said.  
Madison looked back seeing the dark skies as it now thundered.  
Nicholas jumped as he now cried.  
"Shhhh, shhh its alright baby, its only thunder" said Madison.  
The lighting struck as it revealed the woods.  
"We are going with this man baby we have a long way to go back to Rootcore" said Madison.

"Okay, Mommy, will Mr toodles be okay?" asked Nicholas.  
"Of Course he will, he's in Mommy's and Daddy's room remember" smiled Madison.

Nicholas now smiled as he was picked up by Madison, there they walked with the man as the lightening struck once more.  
Nicholas jumped as the thunderous thunder appeared once more.

The hooded figure now came to a halt as he led Madison enter the Cavern as she now let Nicholas down. "You can lay the boy here," said the man.  
"T...Thank you " said Madison.

The hooded man lit a fire to warm Madison and Nicholas as he walked away as he sat at the entrance of the cavern as Madison laid Nicholas down as he held her hair into his hand as he twirled it onto his finger.  
Nicholas was now asleep as Madison held him, The man now removed his cloak as he had his back to them, there he let out a soft grunt as his wounds were still hurting him.

Madison awoke as she looked back to the male as he reached to his back as he tried to wipe down his wounds,. there she saw that he was now having trouble as she moved away from her son and crawled her way to help him .  
reaching for the cloth her fingers gazed his as he quickly moved his hand away. "Thank you " he spoke.  
"You are most welcome" answered Madison.  
she continued to wipe down his back as she saw something familiar to her wandering eyes.  
there she saw a tattoo, the tattoo of the Phoenix.  
"he can't be, can he?" she thought.  
moving the towel from her hand as she now traced the phoenix on a finger move, there tears trickled down her cheek. "Is it Really you " she whispered.

He heard her as he now closed his eyes as tears trickled down his cheek and lowered his head. Madison now moved her head against his back as she laid upon it. "Please tell me, Is it Really You Bowen" she whispered.

"Yes, It's really me," he answered as he now looked back seeing her brown eyes as they now gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Ohhh My, Bowen it's really you !" she yelped in a soft tone.

Bowen's lips crushed hers as they kissed.  
"Remember when Aliana said Phoenix never dies, they get reborn" said Bowen.  
Madison nodded.  
"Well, Im reborn and Im back" he smiled.

Madison broke down in tears as she flew into his arms. there she cried as he now held her.  
"Ohhh Madison, My Madison" he whispered.  
from their embrace to kisses , from kisses led them onto something intimate with a little moaning as a lite sush coming from both , there together again, to Lovers returned and back to their intwined arms.

By Mid Morning that came, Bowen felt hands on his back as he felt warmth and coolness, his eyes now fluttered opened seeing Nicholas and a bright sun shine coming from his little hands. "Its alright Daddy you are healed", said Nicolas Madison awoke , but without her clothing, Nicholas quickly shut his eyes as he saw his Mommy undressed.  
"A respectful little man there" smiled Bowen.  
Madison quickly got dressed under neath the covers as she now looked over to Bowen's back.  
"Bowen , your back its...its healed" said Madison.  
"I know, Phoenix healed me" said Bowen as he looked to Madison then to his son whom was now smiling.

"We better go home, Udonna and Alianbow will be worried about me and Nicholas' said Madison.  
"You mean you live at the castle still?" asked Bowen.  
"Well, yea, I do, with Nicholas and V and the other's. we decided to move in when Alianbow decided to renew his vows to Udonna.  
"You mean they got married again"  
"Yes , two years after your death , it took Udonna about a year to heal,but now that you are back she be happy to see you " said Madison.

"I hope so, I just hope I won't give her a heart attack" said Bowen.

They packed up as Nicholas was now at the entrance of the cavern as he waited.  
"Hey Phoenix ready to go home" said Bowen.  
"Yep, Piggy back!" yelped Nicholas.  
Bowen smiled as he now turned to pick his son up upon his back as they now walked away from the Cavern as they walked to Rootcore and Castle of Briarwood.  
They didn't talk much as they walked, but Madison was now relieved to have Bowen back into her life once again.

once they arrived, there they saw Chip,Xander , Vida, Daggeron, and Alianbow sparring against each other.  
Madison get Phoenix , " said Bowen.  
Madison reached for Phoenix as she noticed Bowen covered his face. there she thought he would surprise his friends and Family as he now reached over for Phoenix. "shhh Phoenix" whispered Bowen.  
He held Madison's hand as they now walked as twigs were now being broken.

All five heads turned as they saw Madison and Phoenix whom was being carried by and unknown cloaked figure.  
"Madison You are alright, Phoenix!" yelled Vida.  
She came rushing to her sister as she hugged her tightly .  
"Sis, im fine, me and Phoenix got lost and this gentleman help us find shelter before it stormed last night", explained Madison.  
Vida made her way to the cloaked man as she reached over to get Phoenix.  
"Come on Buddy, Thank you sir" said Vida as she was now carrying Nicholas.  
Nicholas wiggled out of his Aunt's arms and ran back to the cloaked figure's side. "NO go please!" said Nicholas.

"NICK, leave the man alone, " said Vida "No, Mommy make him stay, Grandpa Make him stay please!" cried Nicholas.  
Alianbow looked at his grandson as he wondered what got him into convincing him to have the man to stay.  
"Well, I don't know Phoenix, its Up to him and Your Grandmother" said Alianbow.  
"GRANDMA UDONNA!!!!!" screamed out Nicholas as everyone now covered their ears.  
Chip and Xander made their way over as Udonna and Clare stepped out of Rootcore.

"Nicholas Bowen why are screaming" said Udonna.  
"Make him stay please" begged Nicholas.  
"Make who stay?" said Clare.  
"Him!" answered Nicholas as he poynted to the cloaked figure.

with everyone around and Madison by his Side, Bowen now removed his hood as he now revealed himself to his family. "MY DADDY!" yelled Nicholas.  
"OH MY!!!" Udonna gasped as she now walked closer.  
"Is it really you Bowen?" asked Udonna as she looked to the splitting image of her husband.

"Yes, Its really me Mom" said Bowen as she now went into his arms as she cried.

Chip, Xander and Vida were stunned to see their Leader back. Daggeron just looked to his student shocked as Alianbow just stared with tears in his eyes, seeing the splitting image of himself within his son.

From chip , to Xander, to Vida, to Clare from Clare to Daggeron from Daggeron to his Father they now held each other tightly in a hug.  
"Ohhh Bowen, how we missed you so much", said Alianbow.  
"But how?"asked Udonna Bowen looked to Madison as he smiled.  
"The Phoenix never dies, It gets reborn" said madison as everyone looked to her as she now smiled.

That same Evening:  
laughter and a fiesta was now going on inside castle of Briarwood as everyone danced and laughed.  
"I can't belive after all these years you and Vida Married" said Bowen to Xander.  
"Yea,a year after your parents renew their vows" said Xander.  
and Chip and Clare, Who wouldn't of seen that coming" he added.  
Bowen now looked around as he saw Madison dancing with his son as he smiled.  
"You know he has your stubborness and temper" said his mother from behind.  
Bowen looked back now smiling as he looked to his mother.  
"Madison Aura is shining twice as much this evening, she must be happy to have you back or it maybe something else ," she added as she now walked away.

Bowen remembered the last time that Madison's aura shined when she was pregnant with Nicholas, he did a double take on madison as she smiled away as she danced around, he now made his way to her as he now reached for his son as he squealed. "hi Daddy" smiled Nicholas.  
"Hey Phoenix, Don't circle Mommy to much tonight,so can I cut in and dance with her" said Bowen.  
Nicholas sighed and nodded yes as Madison giggled. "Im tired anyways" said Nicholas. Vida walked over to Bowen as she reached for him."Come on Phoenix, sleeping time" said Vida.  
"Night Mommy ,Night Daddy!" he screamed out before they took him out of the Dance Hall.

Bowen and Madison now danced thru the night as they looked into each other's eyes.  
"You look beautiful tonight" said Bowen.  
"Thank you " smiled Madison.  
"You know, my mom just told me that your Aura is shining twice tonight, Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Bowen.

Madison just nodded. "You know the last time your Aura shined, you were pregnant with Nicholas." said Bowen.  
"I just don't want to get my hopes up to high about this,If I am, I am, if Im not Im not," said Madison.  
"Hey, look at me Maddie, I am your husband, if you want them,just grant them I'll give you a night to remember" he smiled.

"I do, So much I do, they are a apart of our love we carry for each other" said Madison.  
"And your wish is granted M'lady" smiled Bowen as he now led her to their bedroom.  
removing their clothing as they now stood in each other's arms, Bowen slowly walked her to their bed as they now fallen onto it,  
Madison beneath is his body as she now arched her body back feeling his kisses traveling her body, she let out a moan.  
nipping her neck as she now cried out.  
caressing her thighs, caressing her body, he managed to move his hands as he now postioned himself once more as he moved inside her.  
now moving inside her in a slow pace as he now quickened it,he slowly pinned madison's hands above her head as she now arched her body to his.  
"Mmmm Bowen," moaned Madison.  
"Ooo Maddie" he moaned out,

thru out the night Bowen and Madison now slept in each other's arms that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Missing You by Melissa 

Part Four

Bowen now tossed and turned thru the night, as he began to dream .

Dream Sequence  
"You are back, what seems to be the problem?" asked Lucifer.  
"I want you to break the contract of Assassination of my first born son" said Bowen.  
"why when you know he carries the key of the entrance ," said Lucifer.  
"He's just a boy" said Bowen.  
"And he's a threat, along with your unborn daughter your wife carries!" snapped Lucifer.  
"They are only Innocent chyldren, MY CHYLDREN!" yelled Bowen.  
"ENOUGH!" screamed Lucifer as he now tossed his hands as he made Bowen fly across the cavern.  
Bowen gasped in pain, as he looked to his evil mentor.  
"You better get the job done or Diacon will kill the boy by the next full moon" said Lucifer as he slowly moved to his feet.  
"By the next full moon, Nicholas Bowen of briarwood is to bed dead," he added.  
"That's tomorrow Eve", said Bowen. "And his birthday" he added.  
"Get the job done or else Alia will do it" said Lucifer.  
"Alia will do it " echoed Lucifer's words as Bowen now jolted up from bed.

That morning Bowen fully awoke with Vida and Clare's screaming, As Madison was inside the bedroom with Nicholas.  
"Hold still monkey" said Madison.  
" Im a monkey, Im a monkey!!" screamed Nicholas.

Madison just giggled as she watched her son . there she tried to settle his jumping as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "V! watch Nick! screamed Madison as she now rushed into the bathroom as she now threw up.

"Ewww, Mommy is sick Auntie V" said Nicholas "Yes she is ,maybe its something she ate last night" said Vida.  
"Maybe" repeated Nicholas as he looked to Vida .

Madison now made her way back to her son's room as she now met their gazes staring at her.

"What?" questioned Madison.

Nicholas just smiled as he looked to his Auntie V .

"Yep her Aura is shining twice as much" said Vida.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", squealed Nicholas as he now jumped down and ran thru the Halls screaming "IM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!!!"

Alianbow and Udonna came running from their bedroom seeing Nicholas running hysterically..

Nicholas whats got into you?" asked Alianbow.

"Im going to be a big brother!" he squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Missing you Chapter Five 

By Melissa

"Im going to be a big brother!" he squealed.

* * *

Udonna and Alianbow looked to each other as they now made their way to their grandson's bedroom . Bowen now heard his son , as he smiled but also felt scared at the same time.  
"Ohh Wiccan Gods if you can hear me, please help me, i wish not to kill my own son tonight" whispered Bowen. 

That Noon,  
A Celebration pondered thru out the castle , as Magicans and music played

"Look!", screamed the chyldren from the village.

Madison and Bowen now looked to each other as the smiled.

"This is a Great Idea, to celebrate his eight birthday with the villagers and thier chyldren" smiled Madison.

Bowen gave Madison a smile."He'll love it" he said.

Meanwhile Back

Underworld:

The time is near, Nicholas will die tonight at the full Moon," said Lucifer.

"What if Bowen Fails?" asked Alia.

"Then all his family will die" said Lucifer.

laughter was heard as the chyldrern ran from home to home, Madison smiled as she and her sister talkled.. "So how are you feeling?" asked Vida.

"I'm alright I guess" answered Madison.

"You guess?" smiled Vida as she looked to Xander and Chip who were now entertaining the chyldren.

"Excuse me Vida, I need to go powder my nose if you know what I mean", smiled Madison. "Go on, I'll keep an eye on Nicholas" said Vida.

Madison made her way thru the crowd as she managed to maker her way to the ladies room , as she entered she suddely gasped as she felr hands come around her round abdominal and her mouth.

"Move and you and the unborn is dead", said the man.

"Listen good, and listen well, your husband isn't who he is, he's here to assassinate your son, tonight on this full moon, Nicholas is to be murdered by the hands of his own father. You must stop him or else the next victim is your unborn daughter Kyalia" said the man as he now disappeared.

Madison now felt sick to her stomach as she now threw up, she now walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth as she nowwiped her face .

"Murdered", seemed to echo continuesly in her mind.

She walked to her sister as she looked at Bowen and Nicholas whom was now giggling .


	6. Chapter 6

Missing You

by Melissa

Cyndi Russell26 : Remember when Bowen was under the influence of The Master, just think about that His weakeness is Madison and his chyldren, but when he's in control, he tries to destroy that one person he truely loves

* * *

Chapter 6

Madison now made her way out of the ladies room and looked around for Nicholas, there she found her son in the arms of her husband. there she smiled but gave a wry look."Madison are you alright?' asked Alianbow.

"Not Really," said Madison as she looked to her father in law."Do you suppose I can have Charlie in Nicholas's Room tonight, I have a feeling someone might harm him" said Madison as she looked at her Father in law.  
"Why of course" he answered.

That evening:

br Madison was inside Nicholas's bedroom as she now tucked him in .  
"Mommy, I had fun today. I want to thank you forletting me to celebrate my birthday with the other kids in the village" said Nicholas.

"Oh you are most welcome love, It wasn't just my idea also though, it was Dad's too you know " said Madison. Charlie made his way inside the room as he now jumped onto Nicholas's bed."Good night sweet Angel" whispered Madison as she kissed his cheek.and made her way out of the bedroom.  
once the door was closed , Diacon now appeared as he killed Charlie, there he now stood as he crept towards the bed where Nicholas was sleeping.  
p he studied the boy as he gave an evil grin upon his face as he whispered. "So alone, so vunerable and so strong for a Eight year old chyld, So sweet so innocent, but more to Powerful"he whispered.  
he now slowly removed the Sapphire Dagger as he now placed it upon his right hand and riased it as he nowplunged it into Nicholas's Chest.  
p he gasped in pain as he now let out a soft cry , a cry from the phoenix.  
Bowen and Madison awoke as they moved out of bed as they rushed to their son's bedroom. as soon as they opened the door Bowen's Master' Diacon now stood at Nicholas's side.  
hr Madison began to make her way to her son, but was instead caught by Bowen's hand upon her arm.  
"He's gone Madison" said Bowen.  
"No he's not I can help him" said Madison as she struggled.  
"Let me Go , please Bowen, I can save Nicholas" she added.  
p " I said he's gone Madison" he whispered.  
Diacon now looked to Madison as he looked to Bowen,Madison now shivered with the Evil of Diacon.  
"Hold her" ordered Diacon.  
He made his way over to Madison , she felt Bowen's grip held on her tightly. p as he held Madison and pinned her against the wall. there she gasped feeling her gown being tugged as it ripped.  
there her tiny abdominal was revealed. Diacon placed his hand upon her stomach as he now chanted a spell, unprotecting Madison and the unborn baby.  
" Unatha forseth Avadra" spoke Diacon.  
"Kill her and the chyld" he Ordered as he now disappeared.  
Bowen looked at Madison as he revealed the evil within his eyes.  
"Bowen, whats going on? let me go "she wiggled.

"Daddy wha...whats going on?, why are you hurting Mommy and sissy? asked Nicholas.  
"Your...your alive, but How?" he asked.  
He managed to hold his tight grip on Madison as he now looked at his son. "Bowen you are hurting me" said Madison.  
He held onto Madison as he now looked to his son, there he growled as he removed his hands from Madison as he now charged after his Eight year old son.

He held his son tightly upon his throat as Madison gasped.  
"BOWEN STOP YOU'RE HURTING NICHOLAS!!!, she now screamed.  
"GAH, He must die, Die Die Die!!" he screamed in a different voice.

Madison now ran to Bowen as she tried to remove his grip from his son's throat, Bowen looked at Madison with fire red eyes as he now tossed her with a swift move as she now hit the wall as she slammed against it on her back making her go unconcious.

"Why can't you just die!" snapped Bowen.

tears filled on Nicholas's eyes as he now nothing but pure evil in his Daddy's eyes.

BOWEN!" yelled Alianbow as he now saw his son chking his own son.

"Let him go son" he said as he now walked inside the bedroom slowly.

Bowen now growled at his father ,"He has to die" said Bowen.

"Why?" asked Alianbow. "Where is Madison ,Bowen?" he added as he now looked around.

Alianbow looked around as he now noticed Madison unconcious as he slowly moved to Madison as Bowen now looked back as his voice changed.

"Stay away from her !" he demanded.

"She needs Help Bowen, she's hurt badly" said Alianbow.


	7. Chapter 7

Missing you Chapter 7

By Mylissa

Chapter 7

Cyndi Russell: You are the only one whom gives me the faith and confidence to continue my stories, I have more story ideas for Nick and Madison. I know its to much, but They make a GREAT COUPLE in and out of Televison

* * *

Chapter Seven :

" Your daughter maybe hurt , or dead, she really needs help" said Alianbow.

Bowen managed to let his father get Madison as Nicholas now closed his eyes as he actually placed dead, in order for his father to remove his grip from his throat.

Alianbow rushed into his bedroom with Madison as Udonna gasped.

"What Happened!?" asked Udonna.

"It's Bowen, Bowen just killed Nicholas, hurry get the mid wife , she has to check Madison and the baby, " said Alianbow.

he now laid her in bed as he now rushed to his grandson's room, there he saw his grandson slumpt on his back with a rope around his neck as he laid on the bed.

Bowen was now found by his father as he was crying.

"WHY ,WHY!, he cried repeatedly.

"Why!" he screamed as he now broke a few things inside his son's room as it now woke everyone up.

"Bowen calm down son ' said Alianbow.

Bowen now looked at his Father with fire red eyes as he now growled.

Daggeron rushed to his mentor's side as he saw Bowen, in anger, seeing the hate, seeing the evil inside Bowen.

"Alianbow, what happened?" asked Daggeron.

"I do not know,, all I know is Bowen just killed Nicholas" said Alianbow as he now moved inside the bedroom as he peered to his son then to his grandson.

Daggeron looked to Alianbow as he now moved his way over to the bed as he reached over to carry Nicholas out of the room , instead Bowen charged after his Father as he now pinned him and Nicholas against the wall/

"Bowen this must stop, this isn't you son" said Alianbow..

"Vida , Xander, chip and Udonna quickly made their way as they saw Bowen.

"Bowen" called out Udonna . He looked back with fire raged inside his pupils, glaring at his mother as he wanted to kill her, Vida stepped foward as she looked to her leader.

"You will have to go near me to get to Lady Udonna Bowen" said Vida as she stood her pace as she stood up to Bowen.

Bowen growled as he looked back to his Father.

"Son You have to let me go, I have to get to the midwife , your son is dead " said Alianbow.

Yet again Bowen screamed out, another scream was heard as Udonna and Vida looked to each other, there they gasped as they rushed to Lady Udonna's Master bedroom.

there they entered as Madison was now pushing as she quickly slumpt back, breathing heavy as the midwife helped her.

"One more time M"lady" said the midwife.

Vida finally comforted her sister as she caressed her lower back . "I can't, it hurts" cried Madison.

Come on sis, you can do it, your daughter wants to be in the world with you " said vida .

one last push she gave as her infant daughter was bow born, she gave a cry but suddenly the baby died within minutes, Madison now slumpt back as she cried.

The midwife managed to clean the baby carefully, as tears strolled down her cheeks, she slowly carried the infant to her mother's chest.

"I will be back for the Princess M'lady, I will leave you be to mourn her death.

Vida didn't understand, the baby cried, she gave a look to Madison and to Vida,

"I don't understand" whispered Vida as she was now walked outside by Udonna.

now seeing her sister as she moved out the entrance there she was pulled by Udonna.

"Vida, Madison was thrown against the wall by Bowen, It seem's that Bowen is under the infulence of Lord Diacon" explained Udonna.

"Can we do something" asked Vida.

Meanwhile back inside Nicholas's bedroom,

Bowen still had his father pinned to the wall, he looked so evil that he had no choice but to remove his hands from the wall and turned away. there Alianbow walked to the entrance as he now handed Chip Nicholas and walked back into the room.  
"Althia Unthamo Aspira" said Daggeron and Alianbow as it now knocked out Bowen cold.

they managed to carry Bowen outside the castle as they now placed him into a cage.

Meanwhile back inside the Castle :

Chip laid Nicholas down on his bed as he quickly noticed that Nicholas was breathing. "Is it over?" asked Nicholas.

"Nick! you ... your alive" said chip.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked. "Is sissy alright?" he asked again.

"No buddy" answered Chip. "Kyalia died" he answered.

"No, she can't be dead, she's only sleeping" said Nicholas.

"Take me to Mommy please Chip" said Nicholas .

"I can save my baby sister" he added.

Chip didn't want to argue with Nicholas as he now stood and made his way over to him.

"konky!" squealed Nicholas.

Chip turned as he now carried Nicholas onto his back as he walked with him to Lady Udonna's bedroom.

"Down please" said Nicholas as he now entered the room as he walked over to the bed as he saw his mother crying.

"Mommy no more tears, sissy is only sleeping" said Nicholas.

Madison looked to Nicholas. "No baby, your sister died," said Madison.

"Member when you told me that Phoenix's do not die, that they get reborn" said Nicholas.

Madison gave a nod listening to Nicholas.

"Dat's what me, Gwandpa, and Daddy are" he added.

Madison gave a wry smile he slowly placed his hand upon his sister's chest as she began to move and squirm in her mother's arms

she watched her son and daughter as she now held her daughter closely there the three huggled tightly as Madison now cried with tears of joy.


End file.
